


moonlight

by kontraklarinette (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Episode: s1e4 Volleyball, F/F, Steven Universe Future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kontraklarinette
Summary: Spoilers for SUF!Two Pearls post-Volleyball.
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Volleyball
Comments: 21
Kudos: 341





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant to let go of spinearl at first but then I did some thinking with my brain and realized that this ship is actually really cute so I sat down at 1am and did a thing. happy first volleypearl fic on ao3 yay

With one last side glance at the the two Pearls beside him, Steven heaved himself to his feet and made his way back into the house. Pearl could sense that there was a sort of teasing, almost careless air about the look he’d given her as he walked away, as if the trio had not been threatened with death just a few moments before. 

As soon as Pearl heard the door shut behind Steven, she heaved a sigh and lowered her head to rest her cheek on the top of the head of the Pearl beside her. At the additional contact, the other Pearl made a small noise of comfort, and Pearl squeezed her companion’s hand gently.

“So. Volleyball, huh?” Pearl murmured. 

“Yeah.” The other giggled lightly and smiled against Pearl’s shoulder. “It’s kind of a funny name.”

“Well, that’s Steven’s naming skills for you. He’s a master at… unique names. I mean, his lion’s name is Lion.”

The pink Pearl laughed. “That’s the kind of stuff he comes up with and yet I trusted him to name me?” 

Pearl hummed. “Well, you can always go by something different.”

“I don’t hate Volleyball. I just don’t really… know... or understand… the sport… I guess it just seems like a weird thing to name me after. Considering I’ve never even played it.”   
“Then what would you like to be called?” Pearl asked softly. 

“Well,” Pearl’s companion mused, “you’ve just been calling me Pearl these past few weeks. But I guess… are we friends now? Would you really call me a nickname? Is it really that confusing if there’s more that just one Pearl?”

“Steven certainly seems to think so.”

The other Pearl nestled her head deeper into the crook of her friend’s neck. “In that case, I pick…” She trailed off for a moment, as if she hadn’t really thought it through. “How about Veebee?” she asked at last. 

Pearl’s heart swelled. The nickname was adorable, and it suited the other Pearl quite well. “If that’s what you’d like.”

“It is what I’d like,” the newly-christened Veebee reassured. “It’s enough like the name Steven gave me but it’s also unique and it fits me! Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect.”

“I know it’ll take some getting used to,” Veebee admitted. “I’m still trying to process everything that’s been changing myself. To be honest, it feels like just yesterday I decided to move to the Earth!”

Pearl chuckled. “Hey, that’s the day I met you!” 

Veebee lifted her head off Pearl’s shoulder so she could look up at her friend and give her a wide smile. “It is!”

“Sure was. And what a joy the weeks since have been. It’s been wonderful getting to know you.” 

Veebee blinked at Pearl for a moment before biting her lip and looking away in embarrassment. It was then that Pearl realized just what she said, and she felt heat rush to her face. “Sorry-”

“No, wait,” Veebee whispered. She looked down at the ground once, and then back up again. “You really think that?” 

“I-I do,” Pearl stammered. She clenched and unclenched the fingers of her free hand for a moment. “Really. Uh- here. Let’s sit down for a bit.” Releasing her hand from Veebee’s, Pearl sank down into the sand, letting her gaze drift out over the ocean and right at the full moon. The night was beautiful. And she had to admit, being here with Veebee just made it better. 

Veebee tentatively took a seat beside Pearl and wasted no time in pressing herself close against the other gem. Her head lazily drooped onto Pearl’s shoulder, and soon hands found each other on the sand and entwined themselves together again.

“Look at this,” Pearl said quietly, nodding at the calm ocean and the moon that hung over it. “The Earth is full of such wonders, isn’t it? I’ve been here for over six thousand years and I’ve yet to see it all. I doubt I ever will.”

“I’m glad I moved here,” Veebee yawned. “Earth is much prettier than some stuffy old palace.”

Pearl smiled. “Are you tired?”

“Maybe. I mean, it’s… it’s been a day,” Veebee replied, heaving another huge yawn. “But this is alright now. I’d like to stay here. With you.”

Pearl traced her thumb lazily over the back of Veebee’s hand. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, Veebee, I think I’d like that too.” Pearl put her arms gently over Veebee’s small shoulders and drew Veebee closer to her. Veebee tilted her head up to look at Pearl, her face full of affection but her eyelids drooping. Pearl couldn’t help but get lost in Veebee’s soft pink gaze, even for just a moment.

Scarcely, almost unconsciously, with a feather-light touch, Pearl lifted her free hand and brought it up to cup Veebee’s chin. She tilted Veebee’s face up and let her gaze flicker to Veebee’s scarred eye. She lifted her thumb and ghosted it over the cracks of Veebee’s face, barely even touching Veebee’s skin.

“Is this okay?” Pearl murmured.

Veebee nodded softly and didn’t flinch when Pearl leaned forward and gently began kiss along her scars. She shivered at the touch but squeezed Pearl’s hand, indicating that Pearl didn’t need to stop.

Pearl lightly kissed down to the end of Veebee’s cracks, just above her jawline, and lifted her hand to Veebee’s hair to gently run her fingers though it. “That feels really nice,” Veebee whispered, nearly trembling from the warmth the contact had caused to flood her body. “Nobody’s ever done that to me before.”

Leaning back, Pearl looked at Veebee for just a second. “I suppose the things we do on Earth are different,” she admitted. Then she leaned in and pressed on another gentle kiss, this time to Veebee’s forehead. She couldn’t help but notice the soft smile that erupted on Veebee’s face as she did so, and the silent validation made her stomach erupt with butterflies.

“It’s about time we get to bed,” Pearl whispered once she’d drawn back. “After all, tomorrow is a school day.”

“Okay.” Veebee regarded Pearl for a moment, refusing to let go of Pearl’s hand. “You know, Pearl,” she said after a second. “You make me feel really happy.”

A warm feeling spread through Pearl’s insides at Veebee’s words, and she couldn’t keep a smile off her face.   
“You know, Veebee,” she replied, “you make me feel really happy too.”

  
  
  



End file.
